Conventionally, several different food treatment system configurations have been proposed to smoke, cure, dry, cook, cool, or freeze food products (such as meat products) with the hope of increasing production capacity while attempting to limit the floor space required for carrying out same. In so doing, vertical rise systems have been used with spiral conveyors to move food vertically through the oven while exposing the food to certain processing conditions as it moves from top to bottom or bottom to top.
For example, the Northfield LST (Large Spiral Technology) freezer available from Frigoscandia Equipment (fmcfoddtech.com) is a high capacity non-self stacking spiral freezer that employs spiral conveyors with belts available in different widths. Ryson International Inc. of Newport News, Va., provides spiral conveyors that allegedly feature a small footprint and space savings over other brands with load capacities of up to 200 fpm.
Another example is the TURBO-Dryer® from Wyssmont (wyssmont.com). The TURBO-Dryer® uses a stack of slowly rotating circular trays. In operation, food is fed onto the top tray and, after one revolution, is wiped or swept onto the next lower tray where the operation is repeated. The trays are enclosed in a vertical enclosure that circulates heated air or gas about the food on the trays. All or selected levels in the enclosure may be held at a uniform temperature or the enclosure may be configured with zoned temperature regions having different temperatures.
Yet another example of vertical rise system is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,942,265 which describes conveying pepperoni meat to a conventional spiral dryer which includes a number of tiers (typically about 38–42) according to the initial moisture level, the desired final moisture level, the relative humidity of the air, the total amount of water to be removed, the temperature, and the conveyor speed.
Recently, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/888,925 to Shefet et al. described an increased capacity food processing system that can limit the amount of dedicated floor space required to support the system in food processing facilities and/or that can increase the amount of food that can be processed through the food processing system over a production period. The contents of this application are hereby incorporated by reference as if recited in full herein.
Despite the above, there remains a need to provide food routing apparatus in food processing systems, particularly in high-speed mass production systems, that can effectuate food transfer along desired travel paths in an automated manner that promotes continuous movement and/or inhibits machine or system downtime.